


冬日的某个下午

by Matthewwilliams2525



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthewwilliams2525/pseuds/Matthewwilliams2525
Summary: 冬日的某个下午cp：CA作者：马修分级：PG拉灯了备注：前传小短篇《礼物》
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	冬日的某个下午

“那么，如果你想知道爱的答案，天使，”

克劳利的拇指轻抚着亚茨拉斐尔的嘴唇。

“那就亲口来问我吧。”

***

他完全有资格代表全天下所有蛇，克劳利一边开车一边想，天上飞的水里游的马路上飙车的，有毒的没毒的还没想好的，标本的化石的肚子里的…遍历所有爬行动物，他敢对灯发誓，没有一种蛇喜欢冬天，更没有一只喜欢下雪。

每到冬天，克劳利就觉得所谓地球变暖就是放屁，所以有时，在没有工作需要敷衍，或者有也懒得敷衍的情况下，他都会选择跑去一个温度适宜的地方，把自己盘成一坨浓醇黑巧克力冰激凌，然后好好的睡上一觉。

而这个温暖舒适的地方，百分之九十九是英国伦敦苏活区A.Z.FELL书店最里面、店主亲手为他缝制的、燃烧壁炉旁边的、暗红色、巨大、柔软到难以置信的棉垫上，而并非马尔代夫顶级度假村的阳光沙滩——当然，如果这位店主能闪着那双聪慧机灵的大眼睛，告诉自己他也想一起去，那么克劳利也不会拒绝豪华包机直飞椰林树影水清沙白……

鉴于这种情况微乎其微，所以，恶魔几乎没多动一颗脑细胞，那辆宾利车就顺着那条几乎要跑烂了的路，几乎自发地停在了书店门口。

***

亚茨拉斐尔当然热情地接待了他，这只云彩一样的毛茸天使总像个自带电源的人工小太阳一样，让每个看到他的生物，包括恶魔，都能感到烘烤遍身的某种安宁。克劳利对此有点不太情愿，但又不太确定是因为“安宁”、因为“包括恶魔”，还是因为“每个”。

不过，今天的亚茨拉斐尔似乎有点不大一样。灿烂笑容的下面，天使似乎在为什么而发愁。但他很确定不是因为他两天前送的圣诞礼物。因为那次，亚茨在看完了自己写的一半同人文后，主动碰了他的指尖：这只会让他的蛇心心率不齐并且跳得像是机枪后面蹦起来的弹壳，而不会对那个爱与和平之本身造成任何负面影响……

——真的吗？

安东尼·福尔摩斯敏锐地看着天使的微小表情，是的，不怎么会掩饰情绪的亚茨确实是在纠结着什么，而他对这个表情记忆深刻——某一次加百列和一干天使突然下来突击检查，害得正在后面打瞌睡的蛇形恶魔立刻自动画蛇添足从窗户缝溜了出去。只穿皮裤衩的克劳利像是个偷情被抓的老王一样从窗根儿下蹲着，悄悄向里看去…没错，亚茨拉斐尔当时就是这个样子，微笑，礼貌，尊重，且发愁。

但作为他最好的朋友，除非加百列或米迦勒在里面做瑜伽，否则克劳利觉得自己还是不问为好，天使如果需要帮助可以对他说，而他，可是等待的祖宗。

“老样子，天使。”克劳利轻车熟路地走到他的老位置，三天以来两次把自己扔在同一个沙发上让他感觉好得很，“最近实在太冷，我来找你借个垫子，我是说，地方。”

“冷到你一肚子的坏水都冻起来了？你难道没有工作要干吗？”

亚茨没有坐下，只是看到克劳利像个懒汉一样斜躺在沙发上，他就有种想去调杯热可可，温暖他的生理性冲动。不过克劳利却一把拉住了他的袖口。

“对付黑暗议会，你只要在第八十年的最后一天，做完你方案里写的其余七十九年的工作就行，这就像我发明的另外一样东西：毕业论文，”克劳利一只手把天使拉到身旁的沙发上坐定，另外一只手不知道掏了谁的四次元菊花，从空气中拽出了两瓶热乎乎的白兰地，“不逼自己一下，你都不知道自己能胡编乱造出什么惊世骇俗一本正经的狗屎来。斐尔先生，别赶我走，难道除了你的这个温暖的壁炉外，还有其他什么办法让我暖和起来不成？”

“当然，这件事实在简单！你可以去非洲，南美洲，澳洲……南太平洋岛国的沙滩……”虽然说得像逐客令，但亚茨拉斐尔却完全没有任何犹豫地接过了一瓶，并把两个瓶塞一口气吹飞，“办法总比困难多。”

“嗯，是个好主意，”克劳利举起了另一瓶，瓶口和亚茨的碰在一起，发出清脆的响声，“沙滩有空，我有空，但这涉及另一个问题，你有空吗？”

“……”

克劳利总是能一刀刺中要害。亚茨悻悻地喝了几口，也随着诱惑瘫在沙发上，那两只挥起来的手像过于圆润的雨刮器一样，一只刮掉了自己的眼镜，停在了克劳利脑袋上方，另一只则指向了一台旧得出了圈儿的格纹台式电脑。

“那个电脑，米迦勒需要我在后天格林威治时间18:00前保存一份欧洲地区行善实践活动方案，一份下一年度神迹支出预算，还有这个文件，你看看，叫上一年度散播幸福大总结第三稿不改了这次绝对不改了（3）-副本副本.txt……………年底了，我的朋友，它像山一样的多。”

“哦，”克劳利又喝了一口酒，“那就不是个好主意。”

“我庆幸你没有工作，克劳利，拜托，即便是拖到明年也好，”亚茨说，“否则我还要写一份防治恶魔克劳利的专项工作总结与应急预案。”

“那你应该感谢我现在只是躺在这里，在你神圣的监督之下不敢肆意妄为，除了这个，”克劳利支起身子，笑着用手掌按了按亚茨的腰，“软肚皮的天使，你行善的时刻到了，快把垫子交出来，不交垫，就捣乱，格了你的盘。”

“别把万圣节的那一套用在我身上，破恶魔，你敢格了我的盘，我就敢格了你的宾利，不过……”亚茨从沙发上翻下来，走向壁炉旁的大柜子，带着疑惑的眼光，拽出那个和他几乎等高的巨型软垫。

“什么是格了我的盘？我怎么觉得不像句好话。”

***

“介个棉练非残软（这个棉垫非常软）……”克劳利打着哈欠，许久才想起要把自己的压麻了的尾巴从不存在的腿下面拿出来，同时卷上坐在临时电脑桌前的天使的腿，“是什么填充的？”

“我的羽毛，”亚茨拉斐尔合上克劳利赠给他的KINDLE，用拇指指了指后背说，“大部分是羽绒，还有头毛，对于天使来说也可以算是一种羽毛。”

“哦？”

一说到羽毛，天使的语气突然从心怀愧疚（他在一堆火急火燎的文档前喝白兰地、吃小饼干、看电子书的同时，一直在和克劳利快乐聊天，摸了好几个小时鱼），变成了忧虑重重。克劳利警觉的耳朵自然会注意到天使语气里的任何风吹草动，如果他有耳朵的话。

亚茨揉了揉太阳穴。

克劳利不看他，也不说话。

“好吧好吧，如果你非要问的话，我最近一直有掉毛的困扰。你难道没觉得它比上次更软了吗？虽然它们几乎当时就能长回来，但打扫总归是个难事。”

好的，天使开始说了。克劳利懒惰地晃了晃尾巴，示意他继续。

“也许是压力太大，也许是别的，原因我不清楚，不过我已被好多人委婉地提醒了，甚至还有顾客因为羽毛过大，怀疑我饲养了鸵鸟。”

“哈斯塔那个蠢货就是秃头，羽毛也像开水煮过的乌鸡一样丑，他把几个白毛扫把拆了攒成一顶假发，以此假装它们还健在，咝……”克劳利把三角脑袋晃悠着调转到了天使的方向，“你到了换羽季节吗？不能够啊。”

“我又不是鸟，克劳利，虽然这又不是第一次，但距离上次大规模换毛已经有两百年了，”天使喃喃，“难道你没有掉过毛？”

“没。”

“我怀疑你才是被神眷顾的那个，”亚茨翻了翻白眼，用一根食指敲了两个词，又删掉一个，“你看，就在我们刚刚说话时，椅子下面又全都是这些烦人的东西了。”

克劳利蛇头一动，咝了一声，把那些毛茸茸的玩意用奇迹收到了屁股下面的垫子里。

“两百年吗……”

十分钟后，他又咝了一声。

“这不是长久之计，你总不能每天盯着它们打扫，”克劳利说，“除非你24小时开着吸尘器。”

“这部拖拉机我已经开了24小时了，”天使指着他轰鸣的电脑，推了推眼镜，“你猜我家吸尘器有几十年，能发出多大的……”

天使知道，克劳利由蛇化为人形，或是带着翅膀的恶魔形的时候，是有100%把握能让自己的衣服变得得体又时髦的：各种潮流发型与饰品，蛇皮皮鞋或精致长靴，比市面上更超前的手机，甚至手指间点燃着一半的雪茄都能一起变出来。

然而作为一只恶魔，他并不是每次，不如说是大部分时间都不会这样做。一方面也许是因为他蛇比较懒，另一方面（亚茨拉斐尔倾向于此种解释）他可能更喜欢制造某些戏剧效果，尤其是从一条黑漆漆的大蛇慢慢变身为一个赤身精壮男子或女子——对于玩味别人惊恐不已的表情，他永远乐此不疲。

这合理解释了为啥克劳利正和自己好好的说着话，突然变成了一个裸体美男这件事。

“克劳利？”亚茨拉斐尔张着嘴巴，再次生理性的想要……给他披上一件衣服。

……或者还有别的什么冲动？他也不是很懂。自从得到那个“别致”的圣诞礼物，天使一直觉得，好像他们之间产生了些不可言说的变化。他一直把这归咎于那天克劳利指尖上出的薄汗让他难以忘记，或者是那些同人小说里面的单词其实是某种他也不认识的恶魔古老诅咒，即便是用最时髦的网络语言写成的……

而那只地狱之蛇似乎对自己光着身子一点都不以为意。腹肌们，大腿们，和中间的什么躲藏在阴影里面的惊人的东西在亚茨的面前层次分明的显露出来，让天使不禁低头看了看自己的小肚子。

（光着屁股，竟然光着屁股……等等，他不是因为冷才到我这里来的么？）

“你留过长发吗？亚茨拉斐尔。”克劳利问道，打断了亚茨拉斐尔的思路。（没什么不好，是的，没有克劳利人类现在还光着屁股，克劳利是光屁运动的分水岭。）

虽然身体依旧左摇右晃，但恶魔迈开长腿走起路来却轻盈异常。在扶手椅后面站定，克劳利伸手抚上了亚茨拉斐尔的头发——那头白色卷发如此柔软，轻轻按下还会发出多种花卉混合的自然香，让恶魔想起了自己曾在迦南诱惑牧羊人的生活，那些胖乎乎青草香的小羊羔。

“我似乎从没见他变长过。”

“因为我没怎么留过，首要原因是打理起来实在困难。”亚茨拉斐尔扬起头，用眼神告诉克劳利，他觉得这个姿势有点过于亲密了。或许。或许。当然，眼神究竟能传达什么词不达意的信息，这件事也许玛丽·饶舌修女可以为您解答。

但白色的精壮的肌肉，克劳利脸上刻印着的蛊惑人心的美貌，铁锈红的半长发……它们只能在天使的脑袋里构建一种感知，传递一种意义。

亚茨匆忙低下头，看着电脑屏幕。

“不过在19世纪初，我化身为女性的时候，它们曾经有过齐腰长的经历，”天使眯起眼睛把“上半年来”四个字按进了电脑里，“在巴黎的一个上流社会的晚宴上，我要去诱惑，不，劝导一位收受贿赂的小官员的妻子，让她丈夫退回那些漂亮的珠宝，那位男士手头拮据，却深爱这位女士，他想让妻子开心，却选择了错误的方式，而那些东西最终会毁了他们两个。”

“没错，你从根源上挫败了哈斯塔的计划，让他终于愿意把愤怒发泄在水管以外的地方，例如他本来就稀少的头发上，”克劳利的手从天使圣洁的头顶缓缓向下，纤长有力的手指轻柔地抚摸着白皙的颈项。

“他向别西卜汇报过，让·贝纳先生潜力十足，以清正廉洁为可笑虚名的他，仕途将会风生水起，而等到海军司令的位置向他招手时，收网的时刻便到了。几十年前的这个污点会再次从各种传闻中出现，漫天飞舞的流言夹杂着铁证，滚雪球似的被一张又一张的嘴巴夸大。它们会炙烤他，使他骄傲正直的心受到煎熬…那位女士也会因此自责不已，名声不再，他的党派，幕僚，甚至政府的公信力也将大打折扣，怎么说，一石激起千层浪。对于恶魔来说，人性的弱点，就像在沙滩上搁浅的鲸鱼一样显而易见。哈斯塔也许是个烂人，但他的专业技术无可挑剔。不出几天，他们的灵魂就是我们的了。”

“如果是哈斯塔的话，我想你也不会为此而生气的。毕竟他一直像只浣熊一样，想把你的头按进圣水里洗一洗。不过，虽然之后受到了口头表扬，克劳利，我当时第一次使用女性的身体，不仅是上流社会那种优雅的走路方式，我连梳头发都不会，”被冰冷手指触碰的感觉陌生而热切，天使不得不从键盘上腾出右手，按住了克劳利缓缓滑从他肩膀继续下滑的左手，“是一位好心的公爵先生，帮助我梳好了头，教会了我上流社会的女性礼仪，还送了我一件时髦的裙子。”

“那你现在还记得吗？那些礼仪，那件裙子，”克劳利轻笑道，“那些辫子…”

然而恶魔的右手没能被阻止，下一秒，亚茨拉斐尔觉得蝴蝶骨和肩膀猛然被中指关节敲了两下。天使尚未呼喊出声，一双纯净的白色羽翼便砰的在他身上显圣了。

“克劳利！怎么回事？！”

“我给它取名叫翼跳反应，”克劳利不慌不忙，按住了想站起来的天使，“别紧张，每个天使恶魔都有，但触发方式略有不同，我需要找找那些开关。”

“什么鬼，啊原谅我，我是说，真的吗？”亚茨有点惊恐的抬起头，看着克劳利明显不怀好意的脸，满心疑虑，不过当恶魔把手覆在翅膀上来回轻抚时，那些冰凉的感觉还是把亚茨的注意力转移到了自己的羽毛上。

它在掉毛，以肉眼可视的方式掉毛，而且不是一般的严重，如果亚茨观赏过日本动画片，那他就会告诉评论里那些质疑为什么每个天使出场时会满屏幕毛的人——“我的孩子，这确有其事，虽然不常见。而且它们不会秃，不像30岁以后的你们一样。”

“我知道你有方法，好蛇，要不然你不会放着觉不睡跑来折腾我，”亚茨的语气里掺杂着一丝希望，“我的奇迹要是都用在这上面，米迦勒会说我奢侈浪费，不符合天堂核心价值观。”

“小问题。”克劳利说，依旧没停下摸亚茨翅膀的小动作——大动作，“但是你要积极配合我才行。”

***

“你真白，”克劳利拉着天使发长及腰的卷曲头毛说，“白得像雪。”

“我不知道你是想说些好听的还是别的什么，”亚茨摸着自己刚刚施完生发奇迹的脑袋嘟囔着，“不过我却感觉这话冰冰凉，好像没有多少赞美在里面。”

克劳利没理他，用手在他面前横着比划了一下，继续说。

“把你放进PS里，调整一下对比度，刷的一下，你就没了。”

“那是什么东西，我就没了，地狱火火葬场吗？”天使皱着眉头想要站起来，又被恶魔的大手一把按了下去，“你打算用那个吗？PS。是啊，把毛都烧没了，我也就不用担心脱毛问题了。”

“谁说我要用？”克劳利决定还是不给他解释什么叫图像处理软件了，他会追根究底问个没完，“跟我说说那个故事好吗？你知道，我几乎睡过了整个19世纪。”

“关于那个上流社会的晚宴吗？我没记得多少，相反，那个爵士我倒是记忆犹新。”

“一个雨夜，”亚茨拉斐尔对善良的人总是记忆深刻，“我走进服装店，要买一些晚宴穿的衣服，因为接到任务时已经很晚，而那个钟点，服装店马上就要打烊了。排在我前面的是一个个子不高的绅士，他为朋友来定做衣服，据说是丝绸睡衣。”

“继续，”克劳利熟练地从柔顺的长发中挑出几大股，开始为他编辫子，“他对你说了什么？”

“他对我说，女士，你怎么穿成这样，全身都是格纹的裙子？还有格纹的头巾？真不敢相信我的眼睛！我绝对不会介意您先来挑衣服，因为您这件衣服真的是大风吹开丑家窗户，哇！丑飞了！为了巴黎市民的审美着想，我也会让您插队的！天啊，我从垃圾堆里捡菠菜叶子用鱼骨头缝件裙子都会比这更新潮一些。”

“哦？”克劳利哈哈大笑起来，“他也许不是善良的人，但我敢肯定他很实在。”

亚茨拉斐尔在心里剜了他一眼。

“格纹很潮，它很有型，我谢谢你，”亚茨举起一根手指，“我当时第一反应认为他是你假扮的，只有你会这么对我说话，还笑我。不过他并不长你这样，而且他也确实让我插队了。”

“你难道认为我不会吗？”第二股辫子在克劳利的手下以惊人的速度完成了，如果亚茨能看到自己背后的景象，他一定会觉得这就是辫子界的神迹，而且发尾的那条绑绳……无论如何都有点眼熟。

“虽然我懒得和他争辩，但他也非常友善的教了我如何像个真正的法国淑女一样行动，在裁缝为我挑选合适布料做衣服的时候，他便教起我跳舞来，不过我一点都没记住就是了，你知道，天使学跳舞不仅仅是需要耐心。”

“嗯，还需要基因突变，”克劳利抓住那些辫子向上卷起，一次、两次，它们轻盈地落在在天使后脑，绕成了一股资深美发师也要啧啧称奇的美丽盘发，“继续。”

“一天后，我来取成衣的时候，再次碰到了那位绅士，他说他是塔玛·德·鉴晷公爵，我要去的那个宴会正好他也要去凑凑热闹，找找乐子，并且，无论我介不介意，他都将不由分说把我按在凳子上，并把我这羊毛卷一样的小脑袋弄得有个人类的模样。因为对于一个上流社会的淑女来说，这头乱发好像从殡仪馆直接向外扔尸体，丢死人了。”

亚茨的翅膀被克劳利抓住了一角，它被瘦长的胳膊展了开来，摆成了与几千年来宗教壁画里所描述的，差不多神圣的形状。天使转头看着，注意力从心疼自己的羽毛，逐步转向克劳利拔下了他的一根油亮的黑羽，插在了自己羽毛之间这件事。

“你在干什么？”亚茨惊讶地问道，“这是什么造型？”

克劳利没有答话，他把自己的黑色羽毛用指尖按在那团似乎阴影都没有一块的白色之上，使它如同雪地里的登山者一般扎眼。很快，就在亚茨的瞪视下，那噼里啪啦冒着火星的登山者顺着恶魔的手指从翅尖爬向翅根。但它仅仅走到半路，雪崩就将其掩埋得彻彻底底——克劳利并没有放手，反倒是那根羽毛从指尖蓦地消失了。

“我诅咒了你，天使，”克劳利低下头，在他耳边慢慢地说，“以最恶毒的方式。”

“你什么？”天使抖着翅膀打了个哆嗦，“你再说一次？”

但这哆嗦却没有让一根羽毛再掉落，一根也没有。它们就像胶水一样牢固的粘在了翅膀的灵体上，不仅如此，反而变得更为顺滑而有光泽了起来。 

“我诅咒了你，亚茨拉斐尔。”克劳利魔术似的从手里变出了一面小镜子，“现在，好好看看诅咒的结果。”

***

亚茨拉斐尔以为自己会在镜子里看到一个大秃头，像是圣德芬那样，躲在暴雨的午夜的地窖里的橡胶被窝中都能透出幽幽光芒的秃，那才应该是自己身后这个恶事屋当主真正的诅咒。但令他倍感意外的是，他的头发还活在神圣的毛囊里，而且它们也不再掉落，只不过，他也在镜子里看到了一个熟悉的东西。

“这是……”

那是用克劳利的几缕长发做成发带的，法国淑女的发型——一片雪白中恰到好处的铁锈红，让天使的脸色如同两百年前的那个晚上一样，立即变得光彩动人起来。

“见鬼，那是你吗？”亚茨拉斐尔把眼神从头发上拔出来，转而看着镜子里的，正戏谑看着自己的硫磺般的蛇眼，“我早就应该知道！鉴晷公爵！”

“是，也不是，”克劳利依旧声音低沉地在亚茨耳畔诉说着，“久睡之前，我想买一件舒适的睡衣，而我又懒得动，你知道，恶魔有一招叫……”

“附身。”

“斯莱特林先加十分，”克劳利挤了挤眼睛，“你推门走进那个服装店时，伯纳德公爵和我一起看到了你，但第一眼之后，他的灵魂就被我吹到西伯利亚去了。”

“他又没做什么！”

“他看到了你，他看到了我的小淑女，还试图和你搭话，难道你不觉得吗，天使……”

镜子应声跌落在地，克劳利的一只手回到天使的蝴蝶骨上。回溯着来时的道路，它再次缓慢经过白皙的脖子，抵达了柔软的下巴。

湿润的嘴唇，高耸的鼻梁，浓密的眉毛……恶魔的指腹冰冷，催动着指纹划过皮肤，留下难以得见却委实难忘的印痕。

“那就是他此生最大的罪过。”

“既然如此，”天使被摸得眯起眼睛，“那之后的一切，都是你的所作所为？”

“宴会之间我并未轻举妄动，你的功劳还是你的功劳，但宴会之后嘛……也许你可以告诉我。”

而克劳利的另外一只手，则在沿着他的胸口缓缓下移。劈啪作响的指尖在途经那些扣子时施加了一点消失无踪的小恶行，使得由中央三指构成的坚硬小船，几乎毫无阻碍地再次驶向了那个柔软的小肚子。

直到裤子拉链被打开。

“克劳利……”

“告诉我，那之后，我们发生了什么，”干冷的鼻尖点着他的脖子，“在我向你讨吻的时刻。”

恶魔呼出的冷冽的空气钻进被扯开的领结后方，在天使脑中掀起一股诱人的战栗。一些阴谋沿着那些手指，在身体中注入蜜糖。

“告诉我，天使…”

向下，再向下，直到隐秘的更为卷曲的发根被按下又弹回，直到他分不清那是中指，还是一把小巧，却可引燃柴薪的焖烧熨斗？

“什么…都没有…”

亚茨低低的说着，脸红着抓着他的背，用那双宝石般的眼睛看着他的老友。

“克劳利…我…”

那只手滑进他的属地。

***

拉链是拉上的，一切纽扣和它的洞和好如初。马甲和天蓝色衬衫包裹着完好的未被“亵渎”的圣体，领结也一丝不苟地在脖子上尽它的责任。

亚茨拉斐尔坐在椅子上，呆呆地看着蛇一样慢慢退回到垫子上的恶魔。

然而这个恶劣的魔鬼并没有变成蛇形，白皙赤裸的美丽男子也依旧未着片缕。克劳利坐在垫子的边缘，似笑非笑的看着那个思绪还未回归多少现实的天使。

“你拒绝了我，我记得很清楚，”克劳利托着下巴，一双蛇眼盯着亚茨拉斐尔的脸，“你向来是个吝啬的天使，甚至不肯用一个吻来回报一位帮助你的绅士，塔玛爵士为这位淑女做了这么多，却什么都没从她身上讨要回来。她一直在絮叨什么‘我的丈夫就在家里睡觉，请不要肆意妄为，不知道什么时候那善妒的家伙就会拿着蛇杖神行天降，可能还会要你好看。不过尊敬的先生，我可以买蛋糕来回报你的好意，你觉得可丽饼怎么样它们超袄吃我一顿能吃八个。' ”

“克劳利！”亚茨喊道，“刚才那是什么？”

克劳利摊开双手，一脸无辜。

“诅咒你啊，我所知道的治疗天使掉毛的秘辛：用我的手指，头发和羽毛，来诅咒你毛发密集的地…”

“骗……骗人！”亚茨赶紧抖抖翅膀，使劲揉揉再次变短的头发，想到也许还要脱裤子看看，他的脸就又变得像吃了辣椒——不过，那些闪亮的羽毛和毛发就像新的一样，确实牢牢的在它们应该呆着的地方生长着。他看了看地毯，那些困扰自己许久的东西也宛若一场幻梦，全部消失无影踪。

“嘿！怎么说话呢！”克劳利喊着，语气里却全无气愤，“我就知道你就是这样的一个破天使，亚茨。”

“不，不只是这个，我有强烈的感觉，安东尼·J·克劳利先生，”亚茨说，“可…那不应该是你的所作所为！”

“我对你真心实意，你看看我，受人尊敬的地狱大恶魔克劳利，撒过谎吗？反倒是某个天使，”克劳利耸耸肩，“和两百年前一点差别都没有，你说为了报答我买了十个可丽饼，最后在我送你回家的路上你就把它们全都消灭了，不仅一个也没有给我吃，还让我回去顺路把包装扔掉。”

“我又不能随地乱丢！我是天使！”天使噘着嘴，“我想要说的不是这个。”

“所有诅咒都会有副作用，天使。也许你想说的是这个。”

在克劳利伸出的手掌正中，擎托着一根恶魔纯黑色的羽毛，在咝了几句短暂的闪族语后，那根轻盈的东西便仿似迷你的烟火一样，慢慢升起后噗地在掌心炸裂开来。星空般的余晖过后，黑色的灰烬缓缓沉在手心，如一堆细小钻石，闪亮诱人。

“我身上带有七宗大罪，亚茨，劳动者和生产工具，”克劳利指了指自己，又指了指羽毛，“这是贪欲的灰烬，天使，用某种方法使用它便可抵消另一种罪恶。便宜、便携、取之不尽，啊，说得我都想去卖掉它了，再引发一场通货膨胀。”

“不，不是这个，克劳利……我感受到的，但那是不可能的……”

“暴怒？”克劳利说，又拽下了两根羽毛——在古老的咒语过后，红色与樱色的光芒如同晚霞映在天使与恶魔的脸庞上，“懒惰的樱色？虚荣刺在心中的苦涩，或是贪婪？那可不好受，或者是……”

“是爱。”

亚茨拉斐尔站起来，走向克劳利。

“是爱，浓重的，醇厚的，不掺杂质的爱。它们从我们接触的地方迅速地溢了出来，盈满了整条街，”天使一屁股坐在软垫上，看着身旁的恶魔，“你用了情欲，克劳利，无论是不是恶作剧。但在你触碰我的瞬间，我所能感知的一切的感情，都变成了爱。”

“……”

“六千年来，我们几乎从来不曾真正接触过彼此……但当你……当你刚才触摸我的时候，我的大脑里闪耀着荣光，克劳利，唯有爱，我绝不会认错。你瞧……”

亚茨拉斐尔用指尖点上他的太阳穴。

是的，就在这一瞬间，即便克劳利也能清晰地感受到，那双修剪得趋于完美的干净手指如同打开了某种开关，或者更确切一些，如同凿开了大坝，爱意再次以无比迅猛的态势出现在这间小屋里。缠绵的感情从触碰的地方开始散发开来，冲击着天使的指尖。

不只如此，不止如此。

他看到，他们看到。

轰鸣声渐起。

这完全超出了亚茨的预料，伴随着爱意的巨大潮涌，两个超自然大脑中储存的持续了六千余年的每一秒相思都被这爱瞬时冲击到现实的滩涂上，那些带着图像，声音，以及五感的幸福，苦涩，爱意，嫉妒，失落，愤懑…

感情。

它们每一个，无言地轰击了整座书店。

他们看到。

那是自己在伊甸园里分食苹果派时对方的笑脸，是19世纪的某个早晨映在亚茨拉斐尔眼中的克劳利的睡脸，是在苏格兰行神迹时念叨着“都怪你这个白痴耽误我们一起看哈姆雷特”的恶魔声音，是在圆桌会议上因拼命为黑骑士美言差点被逐出卡美洛的白骑士，是听到恶魔自己去偷圣水而害怕得手足无措的天使，是专门给你的藏书留下奇迹的定点轰炸大师，是见鬼公爵眼中穿着新衣服笨手笨脚跳舞的小淑女，是因死活教不会天使使用答录机和驾驶汽车而怀疑蛇生的恶魔，是美索不达米亚的花香，是第一次品尝牡蛎时舌根上的咸味，是一场旷日持久的围棋对弈，是为约会地点认真编排的号码，是大火与失魂落魄，是坐在最后排看的一场悲剧爱情电影，是堕天之前的第一次相识，是巴黎，是被速速消灭的一块天使蛋糕，一盘寿司与汽灯下的十张可丽饼。

是在每次酒杯碰撞后，望向彼此的眼睛。

是那双眼睛，是遍历三界，却在此刻仅仅，仅仅凝望着你的眼睛。

亚茨的手从克劳利身上弹了起来，失去泛滥之爱意的过去的五感从记忆中渐次退潮，回归无垠之时间海。

“这是什么？”克劳利问。

“是爱。”

“这就是你平时所能感受到的吗？爱。”

“并不尽然，不，完全不同，但，何其相似。”

亚茨拉斐尔压住自己的双眼。

“爱为，不可言说。”

“那爱是没有答案的吗？”克劳利问。

“不，地狱大恶魔，没撒过谎的伊甸园之蛇，有一个关于爱的问题，是有答案的。”

“只有一个吗？”

“是只有一个，你能回答我，”

亚茨拉斐尔抬起头，看着克劳利。

“你爱我吗？”

***

多年之后，每当某天在某个软垫上得到的“初始的回答”，以及五秒后发生的湿乎乎黏哒哒的事情被克劳利旧事重提，那些无法搬上台面的揶揄与下流话都能令其身旁的天使感到全身发红，并使那只神圣绵羊总想在被窝里与他就“早就相爱”“提前脱光了衣服是不是早有预谋”等话题进行一场辩论。

但也许是情欲的副作用，或者是因为不可言说之爱同样不可辩驳，这些激昂辩论词没有一次在全部说完之前不被恶魔的嘴唇堵住的——这也导致了亚茨只得将那些凭空出现的更多的爱如数接收，使他更加在“天性使然”下沉沦此道。

不过亚茨真的再也没有掉过毛。

可喜可贺。

Fin.


End file.
